MewClan/Original/Roleplay Archive 5
The Creation of the Clan Beauty shook her fur out, then lunged for a burger. Soi Fon could not help but stare at Beauty munching on the food. "What?" Beauty meowed. "Who were you raised by?" Soi Fon asked, picking up somehow a bowl of rice and some tuna. "Let me guess, you're a noble?" Beauty guessed. "More or less, yeah," Soi Fon answered. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 22:19, April 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Only one group has not said anything about themselves, and that is Danny's group. Anyone care to ask about them?) Dani pressed next to Danny, unsure if she should thell the others her secret or not. "Should we tell them?" she asked Danny. "I'm not sure if we should," he replied. BeautyKindly and helpful 23:25, April 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Beauty looked at Dani and her group. "Hey, what do you guys do?" she asked. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 12:01, April 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Well..." began Danny after a long pause, "I'm what's known as... a halfa. Half-human, half-ghost hybrid. My parents are ghost hunters, and they built a portal that connects our world to the Ghost Zone. Unfortunately, it didn't work until I ventured inside and accidentally hit the ON button. Due to that, the portal burst to life with me still in there, and my DNA merged with ectoplasm, turning me into a halfa. Dani here is my clone, cloned by my archenemy (whom I'd rather not talk about). Sam is my girlfriend, and Jazz is my older sister. They both help me with ghost fighting, along with another friend of mine, Tucker." Dani nodded. "I was once an unstable clone working for Danny's archenemy, who also wanted to take Danny as his heir, marry his mother, and kill his father. Because he could never get Danny on his side, he tried to make clones of him, and he failed time and time again. I am one of his failed clones. Danny later stablized me, and after about a month, the Fentons' adopted me. Then, this happened." BeautyKindly and helpful 20:46, April 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Grell looked at Dani with wide eyes. "At least your stable now. That's a good thing." Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 20:50, April 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Interesting," Kyo grumbled, munching on salmon. Beauty took out a leek that just so happened to be there. Kyo's eyes widened and his fur stood on end. "I hate leeks!" Kyo hissed. "Sorry, Kyo!" Beauty apologized, eating it quickly so Kyo wouldn't complain further. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 20:54, April 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ichigo nodded. "Very good," she said, muffled by the spoon in her mouth. Just then, the bell appeared on her tail again, and once more, in another anti climatic moment, Ichigo was a cat again, the spoon that was in her mouth clattering to the ground. [[User:Destiny Calling|'RimaHiko']]QueenxJack 20:57, April 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- (If anyone wants to tease Kyo about his hatred of leeks or miso, go ahead >:D) Soi Fon, Rangiku and Kyo did a facepaw. "Great," Kyo muttered. Beauty sighed. "Well, I think it's because you were a little too excited, Ichigo," she guessed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 21:00, April 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- "How do you change back into a human, Ichigo?" Grell mewed, flicking his tail. ---- "If I had to guess," Aizen guessed, swallowing some rice, "the bell must work in reverse for her only, but her emotions are the trigger." Soi Fon snorted. "First time I heard you that unsure, Aizen," she spat. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 21:20, April 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC And I'd be glad to >:D Ps. beware of OOC Minto) Ichigo shrugged, just as her bell disappeared. She blinked, then facepawed. "I'm so stupid! My tail! Whenever the bell appears, me, or anyone nearby turns into a cat! Grell, William, remember when that happened yeterday?" William and Grell shared a look, then William nodded. "Yes, I do remember that," he said. Outside of the conversation about Ichigo's transformation, Minto glared at Kyo. He flattened his ears against his head in nervousness. "What?" he asked. Minto bared her teeth. "You don't like leeks," she hissed. He rolled his eyes. "So?" Minto's eyes narrowed. "Then that means you hate Miku." When he, and others in earshot gave her a confused glance, Lettuce explained, "She means Hatsune Miku, of the Vocaloid range. A negi, or leek, as it's known in the west, is her character item, which people recognise her by. It is also used by her chibified fan derative, Hachune Miku." [[User:Destiny Calling|'RimaHiko']]QueenxJack 21:31, April 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Oh, Vocaloid! I love that!" Beauty recalled. "I do not hate Vocaloids-scratch that, I've never even heard of Vocaloids," Kyo commented. "I heard of it once on a mission. It was extremely popular with high school girls," Rangiku commented. "And how sheltered are you?" Beauty asked Kyo. "Probably extremely if I haven't heard of Vocaloid," Kyo grumbled. "I've never heard of them," Soi Fon bluntly commented. "Neither have I," Aizen admitted. "Well, I have, but I heard only one fandub, and it was horrible," Alex meowed. "Yeah, some fandubs stink," Beauty agreed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 11:38, April 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I've heard of it," said Dani, "but I've never seen it." "I've seen a few," said Jazz. "Vocaloid's pretty popular among some of the girls in my class. They're cool." BeautyKindly and helpful 22:21, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Vocaloid started as this computer program, and it became wildly popular, especially with Hatsune Miku, one of the more popular Vocaloids. Oh, and a piece of advice: never sing Popipo unless you can sing really fast and good," Beauty advised. "Weird," Kyo muttered. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 22:26, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I have some stuff on my porfile, for those who're confused about Vocaloid BC) Ichigo, Zakuro and Lettuce were busy trying to get the not empty plates into the bushes, when Zakuro stopped and said, "I quite like Luka. She has a good voice. But even I have to admit that her english isn't good." Pudding darted around everyone, squeaking, "Pudding loves Kagamine Rin, na no da! Especially the song 'Suki, Daisuki'!" Minto jumped back as the cat darted past her, hissing. "Watch it!" [[User:Destiny Calling|'RimaHiko']]QueenxJack 22:36, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Well, I love playing Popipo around my Captain. I love annoying him!" Rangiku purred. "I love the song Last Night, Good Night. It's so beautiful," Beauty commented. "Ooh, have you heard Dark Woods Circus?" Rangiku asked. "My friends had nightmares after that one!" Beauty answered. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 22:39, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I've never heard of Vocaloid." Grell mewed softly. William shook his head. "Me neither. My brother Ronald might have though. He's into stuff like that." Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 01:12, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- With the plates hidden in the bushes, Ichigo gave a sly smirk. "I bet none of you could handle Trick and Treat." Minto shivered. Ichigo noticed and continued, "Minto had nightmares after it, thinking Rin and Len would come for her and kill her like they did to Miku." Minto glared at Ichigo with narrowed eyes. "Don't bring that up!" [[User:Destiny Calling|'RimaHiko']]QueenxJack 01:16, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Your brother must be perverted," Kyo muttered. "I saw Trick and Treat with some of my friends, and about 90% of them chickened out near the ending of the song," Beauty purred. "Have you seen The Riddler Who Couldn't Solve Riddles?" Rangiku asked. "Which one? I think I've seen them both," Beauty answered. "I've heard of them, too. I prefer the spookier songs," Alex admitted. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 21:57, April 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I saw them too," said Jazz. "I'm the only one of my friends who managed to get through all three of them without chickening out during Trick and Treat." "You have friends?" said Danny, suprised. Jazz nodded. "How come I've never seen them?" "Becausue they never come over here and you're always busy with Sam and Tucker." BeautyKindly and helpful 22:45, April 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- Kyo looked uninterested as the she-cats talked about Vocaloid. "Oh, Kyo...would it be okay if you told us more about you turning into a cat?" Beauty asked. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 22:52, April 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sam padded over to Beauty and Kyo. "How exactly did you turn into a cat, Beauty?" asked the black she-cat, wrapping her tail around her white paws. "If you're wondering about me, Danny turned me into a cat with his new power, and Dani did the same to Jazz. They also turned themselves into cats." BeautyKindly and helpful 22:36, April 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- Beauty sighed. "It's a long story, but...my friends and I were heading to a place called Holy Guacamole Amusement Park when one of my friends summoned this tornado and pratically destroyed the train. The tornado somehow was able to carry me off to the forest, and next thing I knew, I was a cat," she explained. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 22:40, April 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Interesting," said Sam. DaniOnce an enemy; now a friend 22:54, April 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- "How about you, Kyo?" Beauty asked. "I'm not really sure what happened...all I recall is some girl hugging me before I blacked out," Kyo responded. Was it Kisa who did it? he wondered. "Soi Fon, could you also explain what happened with your claws back there?" Kyo asked. "Soul Reapers normally have swords known as zanpakutos. They are basically a part of the Soul Reaper in question, such as my Suzumebachi," Soi Fon explained, "and have a soul inside them. They can transform when a certain phrase is called out, such as Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi." "Cool!" Beauty meowed. "Well, it's not exactly cool when every freakin' Soul Reaper has the same power," Soi Fon commented. ♥Phoenixfeather:I am not a prize to be won.♥ 22:37, May 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fire padded back to the others with mice. Beauty recoiled in disgust. "It's not for you guys. It's for Ivy," Fire meowed. She padded back towards the tortoiseshell she-cat. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 13:13, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Grell let out a soft yawn. "So, now that we've all introduced ourselves, what do we do next? How do we turn back into humans?" he mewed worriedly. Waka; Adieu, petit diable! 13:18, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "We should find Ichigo's pal who knows how to turn us back into humans. I don't like the idea of staying as a cat forever," Soi Fon meowed. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 13:24, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Grell jumped to his paws. "Then let's go find Ichigo's pal!" he said brightly. Waka; Adieu, petit diable! 13:25, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Er, we don't even know who he/she is. Or even if it's human," Beauty pointed out. "Didn't Ichigo mention a Mew Cafe or something like that?" Rangiku wondered. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 13:27, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Grell sat back down, dejected. "Oh fine." William flicked his tail over his friend's ear. "I think she did, Rangiku." William mewed, shaking out his long fur. Waka; Adieu, petit diable! 13:32, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Then that's where we have to go, I think," Beauty guessed. "Ichigo, can you lead us there?" Soi Fon asked. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 13:34, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- William looked over at Ichigo. Waka; Adieu, petit diable! 13:37, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Sorry for not roleplaying in a while. I've been busy. It was my birthday last Monday, then on Tuesday, we all moved up a year. I am now a fourth year. Whoopee /sarcasm) "Sure I could, but..." she trailed off, nervous. What if they didn't like her idea? They said themselves that they didn't want to be cats forever. She gulped. "I-I was thinking..." Minto growled, growling annoyed. "Get on with it Ichigo!" Ichigo jumped, then squeaked, "Maybe we could form a clan!" Everyone just stared at her. KirakishouThe White Rose. Beautifully psychotic 15:42, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Grell's eyes brightened. "That sounds fun!" he mewed. "I want to be called Redflame if we do!" William sighed. He knew now that Grell had decided something, he was going to be dragged into it also. "I'll be Silentstrike if this is formed." he said bluntly. Waka; Adieu, petit diable! 15:45, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'd like it if we could turn back to humans first, but I'd like my name to be Swiftclaw," Soi Fon meowed. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 15:54, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- William nodded. "If we formed a Clan, still being a human would be nice. Is there a way, if we became humans again, to change back, if needed?" Waka; Adieu, petit diable! 15:56, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Please?" Alex pled. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 15:58, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Well, yes, Ryou and Keiichiro might be able to turn us all back, but," Minto turned to Ichigo, her wings flapping slightly, "now that you've mentioned becoming a clan, I think you should be the leader." Ichigo's eyes widened and her fur fluffed out. Lettuce nodded. "Yes, Ichigo-san would be a good leader. She's already leader of the Mew Mews." "E-Eh?! I-I can't be the leader. N-Not if a clan! Why not Fire or Moon?" Moon shook her head. "I'm afraid my skills are better suited to being a medicine cat. And if your friend think you are suitable for the role, then I agree." KirakishouThe White Rose. Beautifully psychotic 20:07, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I think you'd make a great leader, Ichigo," mewed Dani. Kate; The Daredevil of Air 20:12, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Grell nodded, eyes sparkling. "You seem like a natural leader." Waka; Adieu, petit diable! 20:46, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Even though I do have some leadership experience as well, I concede that you're a good leader, but how about we get back to normal first?" Soi Fon asked. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 21:02, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Grell nodded. "Getting back to normal would be nice." Waka; Adieu, petit diable! 21:11, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "So long as no girl hugs me, of course," Kyo muttered. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 12:05, May 31, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'd like to be back to normal," said Sam. "Danny and Dani can't change us back. Their powers don't work right now, so we can't change back." Kate; The Daredevil of Air 20:02, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Gir grinned and pulled out a gun he was hiding. "GIR! WHY DID YOU HIDE THIS FROM ME!?" Zim yowled, yanking it from Gir's jaw. "YES! MY CATTERIZER!" Zim hissed, switching it to normal-mode. "Now, with this, I can turn back to normal!" Dawn Before Dusk 20:55, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- "That kinda...breaks the plot..." Aizen commented. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 20:59, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Gir had taken it from Zim to "play with", and that's why Zim and Gir turned into cats. And now, they're turning back...in my next post.) Gir snatched it back. "Noooo! My new toy!" he hissed, and ran around. Zim chased him. "GIR!" Dawn Before Dusk 21:02, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I give permission to everyone who wants to be a jerk to Aizen/Brownclaw) Beauty fell, anime-style, in annoyance. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 21:04, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- "TACOSSSS!" Gir yelled, running in circles, until Zim pinned him down, snatching it and letting Berii pin Gir down. "No!" Gir wailed. "My toy!" "NO!" Zim hissed, and switched it to normal again. He grabbed Gir by the scruff and padded out. It activated and changed him back. "Ah, much better." Zim said. "Come on, Gir." "Daw...I liked being a kitteh!" Gir complained. Remembering his friends, Zim slid the Caterizer under the bush in hopes they wold figure out how to use it. Dawn Before Dusk 15:54, June 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Kyo's fur fluffed up and he swore at Gir and Zim angrily. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 15:56, June 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Redflame tilted his head in confusion. "...What just happened?" Waka; Adieu, petit diable! 21:46, June 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Tacopaw grinned and skipped down the street. Wait, Tacopaw!? Oh yeah, he's Gir again. "NNNNYYYOOOO!" Dawn Before Dusk 22:01, June 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Gee, Invaderheart and Tacopaw left us!" Kyo shouted. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 23:21, June 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Melodyheart blinked. "No... they didn't. They'll come back tommorrow, believe me." she mewed. "Shuddup, Kyo." Kuromiheart muttered. "Kuromi-chan, you like Invaderheart." Melodyheart meowed. "NO I DON'T!" Kuromiheart snapped. Melodyheart sighed. Dawn Before Dusk 23:59, June 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- "YOU SHUT IT, YOU BUNNY-CAT THING!" Kyo shouted. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 00:07, June 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Shes having 2 kits.) Blondeflower yowled "My kits are coming! Moonpelt! Aquaflower! Help!" Blondeflower was in her cat form and she was in severe pain. ~Aspen~~Evelyn~ 00:03, June 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Aspen, they haven't taken official warrior names yet, nor have your cats been introduced) ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 00:07, June 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Oh sorry <.> didnt know. Its my first time roleplaying here.) ~Aspen~~Evelyn~ 00:11, June 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Tis fine) ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 00:14, June 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- Four she-cats appeared nearby. One had long blue fur and green eyes, another had short purple fur and violet eyes, with a yellow ribbon around her head, a third had long purple fur and indigo eyes, and the last had long, wavy pink fur and purple eyes, along with loose black rings around her eyes that resembled glasses. "Who are you?" Dani asked, ready to defend herself and the others if necessary. "I'm Konata Izumi," mewed the blue she-cat. The short-haired purple she-cat spoke next. "Tsukasa Hiiragi." "Kagami Hiiragi," said the long-haired purple she-cat. "Miyuki Takara," said the pink she-cat. "Who are you?" "My name's Danielle Fenton, but call me Dani for short," said Dani, relaxing. Saïx; The Luna Diviner 23:37, June 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- Beauty padded up. "My name is Beauty. It's a pleasure to meet you," she greeted. ♥Lightning Farron: I Will Defy My Fate!♥ 12:27, June 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "And a pleasure to meet you, too," said Miyuki. Saïx; The Luna Diviner 12:29, June 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Beauty nodded. Suddenly, a pawstep outside caught her attention. She instantly unsheathed her claws and leapt onto a white tom. "What the...who are you, crazy cat?!" the tom yelped in surprise. Beauty froze and looked at the tom. "G-Gas-can?" she meowed in shock. "B-Beauty?" the tom asked. A brown she-cat and a black tom with gold stripes padded up. "Hey, could you please not hurt him?" the black tom meowed. "Who are they, Gasser?" Beauty asked. "Their names are Tohru and Yusei," Gasser informed. ♥Lightning Farron: I Will Defy My Fate!♥ 21:26, June 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "It's nice to meet you," said Miyuki. "I'm Miyuki Takara." Saïx; The Luna Diviner 21:29, June 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "It's nice to meet you as well. I am Tohru Honda," Tohru meowed, bowing in greeting. Kyo padded out in shock. "Tohru?" the orange tom meowed. "K-Kyo-kun?" Tohru squeaked. "I take it you know each other?" Yusei guessed. "...long story. Don't ask, please," Kyo meowed. ♥Lightning Farron: I Will Defy My Fate!♥ 21:31, June 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "And my name is Trunks, but my warrior name is Swordslash." Trunks said proudly. WildStorm23 14:09, July 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Wild, you have to have your cat bump into the group first, and they haven't taken warrior names yet.) Beauty stared at Trunks. "Weirdo," she muttered. ♥Phoenixfeather: Izaya is a hot psycho!♥ 14:13, July 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Oh) Trunks then woke up. "Was I talking in my sleep?" WildStorm23 14:15, July 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Yes," Beauty explained. ♥Phoenixfeather: Izaya is a hot psycho!♥ 14:16, July 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Whoops. Well, who are you people?" Trunks asked. WildStorm23 14:21, July 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'm Beauty. This is Gasser, Tohru, Yusei, Rangiku and Soi Fon," Beauty introduced. "It's nice to meet you," Tohru meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather: Izaya is a hot psycho!♥ 14:23, July 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'm Miyuki Takara," said Miyuki. "I'm Dani, and this is Danny, Jazz, Sam, Konata, Kagami, and Tsukasa," said Dani. The cats nodded in response to their name. Saïx; The Luna Diviner 14:28, July 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'm Grell, and this is William." Grell said, pointing his tail at the dark brown tabby. William nodded in greeting. Dymitrie; Shilva, моя любовь. 14:30, July 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Are you guys from that clan that I've heard about. MeowClan, is it?" Trunks asked. WildStorm23 14:36, July 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "We don't even have a Clan, I think that's what it's called," Kyo grumbled. "Oh! That's Kyo, and the tabby tom next to him is Aizen. The silver tom," Beauty meowed, "is a loner who perfers to be called Silver." ♥Phoenixfeather: Izaya is a hot psycho!♥ 14:39, July 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Wasn't Ichigo suggesting we should form one?" Grell asked. Dymitrie; Shilva, моя любовь. 14:41, July 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Jazz nodded. "She did suggest that, and I like the idea." Saïx; The Luna Diviner 14:42, July 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Oh, well, could I join you guys?" Trunks asked. WildStorm23 14:44, July 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- William shrugged. "Sure." he said. Dymitrie; Shilva, моя любовь. 14:45, July 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Welcome," Aizen greeted. ♥Phoenixfeather: Izaya is a hot psycho!♥ 14:48, July 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Grell nodded, eyes sparkling. "It's always good to meet new people...well, cats in this instance." Dymitrie; Shilva, моя любовь. 14:52, July 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Plus we get to meet a lot of people," Tohru marveled. ♥Phoenixfeather: Izaya is a hot psycho!♥ 14:55, July 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Okay, so...where are we going?" Trunks asked. WildStorm23 14:55, July 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I have no idea~" Grell said. "I'm just following Ichigo. She seems to know." Dymitrie; Shilva, моя любовь. 14:56, July 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "She apparently knows someone who can turn us back," Kyo grumbled. ♥Phoenixfeather: Izaya is a hot psycho!♥ 14:57, July 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I kinda like this form." Trunks said. "I dig the claws, but my sword just turned into a simple stripe." WildStorm23 15:06, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Category:Archives